Fast Flying in Black Eagle
by litgrl-luna
Summary: The flock meets the The Cullen/Hale/Blacks in Black Eagle, Montana and they must help them to fight against the Volturi! FAX, EDELLA, ALISPER, ALL YOUR FAV COUPLES SOME WITH SOME LEMONS! rated M for possible later chapters
1. Food and Supplys

Max's POV

I hate the cold, not as much as before, but I still hate the cold. Then why am I allowing us to move up north? I pondered my question as I bit into my Double Decker.

We'd stopped in a Burger King in northern Utah. Nudge had once again become hungry, I didn't blame her we'd flown from Florida to Tennessee and finally here. We stopped seldom between Tennessee and here.

"Max." A hand softly squeezed my thigh. Lifting my eyes from the trance they were once in I looked into Fang's black worrying ones. "I hate the cold." I whispered to him blankly.

His hand slide around my thigh to its inner part and he slowly rubbed it. "Yeah I know. We can't chance being seen or found, we must find somewhere to hide." I nodded.

"Is everyone done eating?" I raised my voice as Fang withdrew his hand. I got,

"Yeah,"

"Uh huh,"

"Mmmm," And,

"Yeah, thanks Max."

Fang and I collected the five trays, each full of trash, and walked to the trash bins. As we empted the trays we herd a group of teens talking. They all bore sweaters that read "Salt Lake City, Utah."

I didn't pay much mind till they started talking about their home. "God I wish we could stay here forever. I don't want to go back to school."

Another exclaimed, "School?! You don't want to go back because of school?! I'll miss the busyness of the city. At home we are so enclosed. Black Eagle is enclosed enough so we know everyone of the 900 plus population and busy enough so we can at least keep our own secrets."

The group gave moans of agreement as the got up and left. I watched as they entered the parking lot. The seven got into a green Suburban the plate stated they were from Montana. I turned to Fang, "Grab your laptop and search up Black Eagle." He nodded.

To get a look at where Black Eagle, Montana Google Map it!

Bella's POV

"Oh. My. God! Bella! Renesmee! These binders are too cute! And how ironic are they!"

Alice waved us over to where she was looking at. I had to admit they were ironic.

The binders were cute to. I picked up one that said, "I heart (literally a heart) a lion." The background was black with white letters and a heart of red. I picked up the tag to see how much it was worth.

"Buy this and support a lion in need!" I looked at Alice, "Aw Alice I'm not even going to worry about the price if I can support a lion."

She smiled bright, "I know this is a whole collect. Look at the one I'm getting." She handed me the binder. Her's had a white background with music notes bordering it.

On it read "I support Jazz!" The words were in black velvet. "Alice it's perfect! Now look at mine Momma." I handed back Alice's and took my daughter's who'd been standing behind me.

Renesmee had finally stopped growing. Carlisle estimates her age as about sixteen. I read over the binder. It was light grey velvet with black lettering. The letter's read, "I'll keep the wolf." Jacob will laugh when he sees these. I handed the binder back smiling.

Just then Rose came up, "What are you three doing?" She had been getting her and Emmett a few new clothes. Alice handed her a binder that was ceramal brown and had chocolate brown lettering reading "I give teddy bears hugs." She giggled. "They are perfect." She spoke as she looked at ours.

After buying our supplies and Alice and Renesmee bought themselves and their lovers new outfits and they somehow got me to buy a few as well, we left.

Tomorrow we'd start at a new school in the small town of Black Eagle, Montana which is just north of Great Falls and just south of Canada.

This time I wont feel the cold.

What will happen when these two different families meet? You'll soon find out.

COMMENT!!!!!!


	2. School house and going out

Max's POV

I nodded down to the ground so that my family would know to start to land. We were about 5 miles from welcome sign to Black Eagle, Montana.

"Okay guys, today's the day we start our new beginning. I want us to have a home for once and this should be it." All eyes on me and those eyes' faces showed that they agreed.

"Okay then let's head out!" Taking flight we formed a V and headed towards the entrance to Black Eagle, Montana. Once we got there we started house hunting.

I wanted something that was set back from the others and had enough room for us to run. The first one we found was perfect, but sadly someone already inhabited it.

"Found one Max! Guess what? It's even on the market so we can leave here LEGALLY!" I chuckled at Gazzy and Went down. The house was pretty decent. The house was brick outside, two levels, black roof and shutters. "I'll call the realtors."

Giving my name and card number the realistate company they told me that the realtor was actually on her way there anyway to add more signs along the road. "Okay well I'll sign then thanks."

When the realtor got to the house she, clad in a yellow Hillary Clinton (I love the woman and all but that was one awful suit) I signed she left and we had a home.

Once the woman left I lead everyone inside to pick rooms. Inside there were three rooms one the first floor with the kitchen, bathrooms, wash room, dinning room, and family room. In the basement there was one bedroom, bathroom, an a large den.

In the top floor however was more like an apartment. "I get this one!" "I'm in here" "I get down stairs!" "I'll take the smaller one I think it's cute!" They'd all called their rooms. Guess who that left the upstairs mini apartment? Yeah Fang and I, this was going to be fun! (Note the sarcasm people!)

"Oh come on Max I wont be ALL bad." His whisper in my ear, his arms around my waist, that breath on my…neck. To my great embarrassment I moaned in his arms and sank. Thankfully we were upstairs and the rest were down bellow.

Turning in his arms I teased his lips before pushing him away and heading down stairs. What the hell was I thinking! I couldn't make out with my BEST FRIEND! God but was so… NO! Bad Max!

"…we could if we wanted to Iggy! She'd Let us, I know Max would!" I raised a brown and lent on the door frame of the kitchen where they were all sitting at the table debating SOMETHING. They all looked up.

"Well…" Gazzy hesitated. "We want to go to school! Oh please Max! Please! I really want to go back to school. Not a private school with uniforms but a real school! I want new friends and really cute guys and I wahahah." The rest was a mumble as I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Do you all feel this way?" They nodded in unison. "Okay then Fang and I will go in tomorrow and sign you up as your 'legal guardians''' I even did the air quotes.

Bella's POV

Renesmee, Jacob, Edward, and I walked down the sidewalk in Great Falls. We'd just moved into Black Eagle and that didn't mean that Edward and I were going to stop our family night with Renesmee. Her marriage to Jacob didn't even stop that.

Renesmee ate her ice cream as we headed through the park back to the Volvo. "Well that was possible the best anniversary yet my little lamb." Edward whispered into my ear as he pressed my to the passenger car door.

Smiling I nodded as we stared at each other. Our connection was so strong and our attraction even stronger. I pulled closer.

His lips hit mine slow and inviting. Opening to him we explored each others mouths as I held around his neck and he slid his hands down my back in into my back pockets.

I moaned. As we pulled away he whispered, "Later." If I could blush I would have right then.

He opened my car door and I thanked him. "Well it took you two long enough to finish Mom." I rolled my eyes.

I love her but she can be slightly…dramatic. Edward laughed. Opps! My shield was down. He must have heard me.

"It's okay Bella. You're actually right." I giggled as Renesmee asked, "Right about what? Mom? Dad?" We laughed slightly harder as Edward Pulled onto the road towards our new home.

Once we were home Jacob and Renesmee headed off to their room and Edward and I headed to the living room. We laid around for about 30 minutes.

Soon Carlisle and Esme called from the dinning room. "Yeah Mom?" I asked as Edward and I met Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Renesmee, Jacob, and our parents in the grand dinning room.

We all sat around Esme's grand wooden table at our own bench spaces. "Okay so we need to get our story straight here." We all nodded at Carlisle.

Max's POV

"Oh my God Max these are too CUTE!" 'Save me.' I mouthed to Fang as held yet another top and skirt pair up. Then jeans and a shirt and hoodies, and on and on. If only I said no to school, but they were so looking forward to it.

I think I bought half of the Wall-Mart. We'd walked into Target about forty minutes ago and we were still here. Gazzy and Iggy were done buying their clothes at the Wall-Mart next door.

Fang had done none of his shopping and neither had I we decided to finish while the rest went to the food court. It was just easier for both of us with Nudge around you had colors and brand thrown at you left and right.

Speaking of which, "Girls buy your clothes and head to the food court. Fang and I are going to shop for a while." They complied loyally. Once they were gone we grabbed a cart and headed to shop for me first.

I grabbed about five pair of jeans three of which I knew would be tight on the thighs but they were cheap and I like that. I threw 2 packages of sweats one black and one grey.

Each pack had three pairs. After grabbing a few tank tops and two hoodies and a few graphic T- shirts, my favorite one is black with a silver wing on the front.

As we headed to the teen boys section Fang wrapped his arms around my waist. "Fang what are you doing?" Duh question, I thought. He slid his hands down my thighs and I turned.

His hands now on the back of my thighs and slowly rubbed circles with his index finger. "I want you Max." I looked up at him. The only man that could ever make me feel valuable is also the one to make me feel the strongest. "I do too Fang."

That's when it happened. He pressed my back against the carts handle and he kissed me. I moaned. Opening my mouth to him slowly I groaned as he kneaded my thighs with his hand. He shivered as I ran my hand down his spin.

When we broke off we panted slightly in each other's ear. Let's hurry and finish then we can meet up with the flock." I spoke finally. He nodded and we went out to finish at the Target.

**OH dear what will ever happen? When will they meet? Will they meet? What's going to happen when Max and Fang get home and share the up stairs mini apartment suit? You'll know next time!!**


	3. Suspicious School

Max's POV

I knocked on the door to the elementary school's principal office. "Come in!" Sang a beautiful light voice that carried lightly threw the wood door.

"Why hello, you must be…" she looks down at the papers on her desk as she took her sexy black plastic rimmed glasses off. "You must be the Rides." Her smile was sweet and kind, not youthful but not old either I'd say about thirty.

"Yes thank you." She motioned for Fang and me to sit. The chairs in front of her desk were what you'd expect in a principal's office, hard and only slightly comfortable.

"So you are here to sign up your two younger siblings for classes here Mr. and Ms. Ride?" She looked a little more towards Fang than me but I over looked it…for now.

"Actually Mr. Shade-Ride is here as witness I'M here to sign up the children." I clarified emphasizing in the right places. Ms. Mailer, the principal, handed us papers.

"Okay then just sign here and Zee and Arial can start on Monday." I signed and so did Fang we both placed ourselves on each emergency care card plus Iggy, just in case.

We stood and started to leave handing back the papers. "Um excuse me but can I keep you both for a moment? I like to understand my students' home life and since you all are new to Black Eagle…" she left it an open statement.

Looking at each other Fang and I sat back down, "No please let us speak o the sofa." We ditched the chairs we were half way sat in and traded them for the not so comfy looking couch.

"Okay so tell me what's the home life like? Are you raising them or do they have parents or…" I smiled sweet and she smiled talking a little gossipy.

Glancing at Fang I began…

Bella's POV

Ugh! I lost again, oh well I was playing against Alice and I wasn't using my shield to stop her.

I watch Alice bask in her winnings, IOUs on her buying my lingerie for the next ten years, as I sat back against the couch laying my head on Edward's knees. "I love you." He whispered stroking my hair.

"I love you too." I said looking up into his topaz eyes. We were halfway to a kiss when Alice rang. "Time for school!!" We'd played game's for game night ALL night long.

Groaning I stood and Edward and I headed to our room to get ready. "No Alice!" I hollered and slammed the door in her face. She was NOT picking out my clothes again and now she was NOT happy with me either.

I shuddered remembering my human Prom. All that make- up and ON me! Hurrying I pulled on a pair of Angels Boot Leg Jeans.

Pulling on a black tank top I dragged a white dress top leaving it unbuttoned, even unbuttoned the top was tight across the bust. A pair of Jazzy tap dance looking heels ended the outfit.

I knew the shoes alone would make Alice happy, as long as I wore heels she was happy. She'd also no longer mad at me for slamming my door in her face.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck as I finished clasping my bracelet Jacob made me on my wrist.

"You'd look better in nothing." He smiled evilly into my neck crock. "If you had YOUR way dear I'd never have clothes on again!" I squealed as he picked me up. "Your right."

He said before slamming me to the wall. Our lips made contact and I exploded inside. I moaned as my legs wrapped around his waist. My hands moved to his hair as he lowered his devilish mouth to my throat and chest. "We have to go."

Fighting it we pulled away straightening ourselves. Walking down the stairs we got a stare from our daughter. I shrugged my shoulders in a nonchalant manner at her glare of disbelief. I'm guessing we were a little louder than we thought when I hit that wall.

Renesmee's POV

THUD! Then a moan can from the wall. "Oh my God! I mean really! I've heard them before but they kept it down more than that!" I was getting dressed in the hall bathroom next to my parents' room.

"Baby you should have seen them when she was still human! They didn't make out or anything but you could FEEL their intensity for each other!" Jacob recalled as he got up from the floor in the hall.

We walked downstairs and waited for everyone else. Mom and Dad came down last and I glared slightly. Mom saw and just shrugged like it was nothing! Ewww! I don't need to know about my parents' love life! Eww!!

Max's POV

I kissed my baby's sunshine hair as I dropped her off for school that Monday morning. I was going to miss her all day. We'd never been this long apart since she was taken.

"I'll miss you Max." I smiled as I fiddled with her coat, "I'll miss you to baby." I kissed her cheek and hugged Gazzy, goodbye. "Have a good day at school guys." They nodded and walked into the brick school.

"Come on Max we have to go or we'll be late." Fang waited for me as I tore myself from staring at the front door were Gazzy and Angel had disappeared into.

Turning to Fang I took my messenger bag from him and smiled sadly. His arm laid across my shoulders for comfort.

Straitening out remembering we had school I shook his arm off. Iggy and Nudge had gotten really far ahead and Fang and I ran to catch up.

Soon we were at the high school. Walking towards the doors we scanned the area. It was just natural and habit to do so now.

Looking to one side I saw a group of kids getting out of a few really nice cars. They were pale, and graceful and beautiful (even the guys.)

"Iggy, 4 o'clock, suspicious looking tens. Six of them." I a got him aware of the situation and I told him not to go over board but to be cautious.

"Max." I turned to Nudge and followed her stare. "She's really pretty and his so muscular. Oh my God their holding hands! He's so tall to and she's pale! They are so cute together! You think they are…" Iggy covered her mouth and I thanked him.

The two she was talking about were now looking up to greet the six pale kids I'd seen earlier.

The girl was pale but not as pale as the others, and she looked liked one of the guys but her eyes and nose and smile was that of one of the girls. The guy and girl seemed to be together as well.

"Erasers maybe?" I shook my head. "No, they are too free to be Erasers. Erasers would be more cautious and not so happy or pale." He nodded going back into a state of quietness.

We continued to walk forward into the claustrophobic throng of teenagers whose only problems involved the opposite sex.

Bella's POV

I could feel the girl's stare. I looked over at her. She was a dirty blond and had a walk that said, "I'll kick your ass if you screw with me or them."

Her "them" was a group which she walked just slightly in front of. The one boy, the one with the black ragged hair and wore all black, seemed to be some how behind her yet protecting her. "He loves her." Edward whispered in my ear as he caught me staring.

"The blond one is blind. He and tan girl, whose creepy chatty, love each other but haven't told anyone yet." I nodded and smiled as I approached my daughter and Jacob.

They'd rode Jacob's bike here and left before us while the rest of us were arguing who was riding in which car.

I finally broke down and told Rose and Alice to ride with me in Alice's car and the guys to ride with Edward in his Volvo.

Now Jacob and Renesmee stood from leaning on the bike and we all headed in. We'd keep an eye on the three new kids.

Well at least we aren't the new kids anymore this past week of being new has been torture with girls and guys throwing themselves at us. UGH!

**Did this during the super bowl! Yelled better like it!!! **


	4. stories, loves, and siblings

Bella's POV

That blond chick needs to be slapped! She's been flirting with MY husband since we walked in! What part of his arm around my waist and his hand on my inner thigh didn't she get!

"Calm down my love." Edward squeezed my thigh lightly. I smiled and winked at him. He and I were going to have some fun later. I smiled back following me smirking at the blond girl.

"Mr. Cullen! Can you tell me what the answer to the question I asked was? Or would you like to stare at Miss. Black some more?" Chuckling low Edward answered the question, "x equals 7.45891 or 7.46 if you like to round." Shell shocked the teacher nodded.

I smiled at him bigger and let my shield fall, Edward I'm so board. I thought over. Me too, he whispered back. Then the bell loudly rang ringing in my head, "Hey!" I complained when the blond girl, Loral, pushed past me,

"Sorry bitch, I mean Bella." God I took all I had not to ram my high heel covered foot up her... "Be nice Bella." My love whispered pulling me to our next class.

Max's POV

"Yo Max! You look good new girl!" That ass was going to get my fist in his face. Fang stepped in front of me. "Don't talk to Max in that way." He told the tall kid who was just Fang's height. "I'll talk how and to whom I wanna punk emo ass!"

His funeral was the last thing I thought before Fang shoved the kid into the lockers and kneed him hard. "Shit!" The guy groaned as Fang dropped him walking over to me.

"You good Max?" I nodded, "I can handle myself Nick." He gave a half smile. "Yeah, I know. Still wanna go at him?" I nodded and as we walked by to get to our next class I gave the jackass' gut a good kick.

As we walked into class I noticed everything and everyone. There they were, the pale kids we'd spotted earlier.

The one brunet, the one with the long hair, was sitting on the lanker boys lap and so was the short pixie cut brunet. Only the pixie hair cut brunet was sitting on the blond boys lap. I wonder who they are.

Bringing my attention back to class was the final bell. The pale kids winced only slightly and we all took our seats. I was going to have to wait until lunch to find out who these people were.

-Later start of lunch-

"Hey Max!" One of the girls from my history class called to me as Fang and I walked out to lunch. Lunch had only one thing wrong with it Iggy and Nudge had the total opposite lunch as Fang and I everyday!

"Hey Hella." Her eyes flipped to Fang. I had a realization. "Oh that's right Hella Nick, Nick this is Hella she's in my history class." Fang and Hella shook hands and Hella smiled sweet.

"So y'all want to come sit with me today at lunch I normally only sit with three other people so we have extra seats at our table." I nodded, "Sure." Fang shrugged.

"Cool!" we walked into the cafeteria and bought our food quickly heading to Hella's table. There were already her three friends.

"Hey guys this is Max and Nick. Max, Nick these are my friends." She pointed from left to right, "That's Dellon, Pauly, and my best friend in the world Trainny!" We said our hellos and sat.

Dellon a redhead had flicked out hair and baggy washed jeans with Vans and a Miami Ink shirt (I only know because Gazzy has one) on open over a fitted white t-shirt.

Pauly was an Italian kid through and through. Black hair and midnight eyes to match made sure that you didn't double take him.

His clean greaser look was perfect only his hair was to his shoulder blades and wavy. He had at least three rings one his hands and a gold cross around his neck.

Trainny was opposite from Hella. Hella wore skinny jeans and a fitted black vest with a light grey t-shirt underneath. Supporting her were black and white sneaker looking wedges.

Trainny on the other hand wore a fitted black dress top with a red tank top under. Her jeans had a hole in one knee and their flare some what covered her All-Stars. Yeah Hella was no doubt the preppie one in this friendship.

"So Nick where y'all were before this?" Trainny rested her silver bangle covered arms on the table. "Well we were in New York at one point," I broke in, "We moved around a lot. We've been pretty nomadic."

Pauly raised a brow, "Must have been hard with your siblings." Fang dared his glare that had been set upon him.

"Not really we've pretty much raised them they see as 'Parental figures.'" They all nodded dropping the subject hearing the slight warning in Fang's tone.

"So," Hella broke the silence. "What about these other new kids? They are kind weird." I raised my brows, "You mean how pale they are? What's their story anyways?"

Dellon spoke leaning in towards us. "Well they came from Forks, Washington and, as if stating the obvious, they are all together.

Even though by adoption they are all related." I think Dellon's like Fang, more action than words because the rest of the table was slightly shocked when he spoke.

"What do you mean adopted?" Fang asked softly. "Well," Trainny continued, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen adopt a few sets of siblings; they themselves are only in their thirties, the early part at that."

Pauly added, "Yeah Rose, the blond girl and Jasper, the blond guy are twins. Alice the one with the pixie cut is Edwards sister, Renesmee is Emmett's younger sister and Jacob is Bella's half brother their about the same age."

Rounding off the table Hella ended, "None of them really try to hide that they are together. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose, Renesmee and Jacob, and my favorite cute couple Bella and Edward, they act like they haven't been able to touch each other for years! It's so cute!" She squealed.

Bella's POV "They're talking about us." Emmett said flatly as he went back to playing with Rose's neck with his mouth. "Edward what about them, what's their story?" Edward concentrated on the girl, Max. "Nothing it's like she keeps up a wall, the boy too."

"I herd that they came from New York and she has a brother who's blind in high school and a younger sister in elementary school."

"He has a younger sister who's in High school and a younger brother in elementary. They pretty much raise them all." Alice said before getting up to throw are trays away.

I nodded, "Hey were are you?" My phone rang it was Renesmee she and Jake had evidentially gone OUT to lunch.

Rensmee's POV

After I hung up with my mom I went back to Jake. I ran my hands down his bared chest and began to roll my hips again as I frenched him and he back.

"I love you. "I said as I broke the kiss." He squeezed my ass as he responded, "I love you to Nessie."

I grinned at the nick name and straddled him again deciding we had enough time before fifth period.

Grinning wickedly, both of us, I rode him again as we passionately kissed exploring and e-exploring each other's bodies, mouths, and felt like souls.

This WAS immortal. Us being together is the true eternity.


	5. Meeting on the Double

Bella's POV

When I got home from shopping, torture with Alice I headed straight up stairs to find my daughter. That's when I herd the crash.

"You MUTT!" What the hell where those two up to? "You leech!" That's when another crash sounded, god what the hell? I ran the rest of the way.

"What the he-" I didn't even get the words out. I saw the room torn apart and both my best friend and daughter in a fighting stance. "Oh, sorry Mom we didn't mean to alarm you." She stood and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah sorry Bells we were just horse playing and had a few accidents." Jacob smiled wide. I just rolled my eyes. "Okay." I sighed and walked out of their room.

At an inhuman pace I put all the shoes, jackets, shirts, and jeans that I had bought, or should I say Alice had bought, away. Arms wrapped around my waist.

"Edward." I whispered. I leant into him. "How about you say we go play some tree tops?" I turned in his arms. Smiling wicked I tagged his shoulders pushing myself free and out the window.

"You're it!" I yelled heading for the tree tops. We laughed as we played are modified game of tag.

We finished our game as Alice and Esme were calling us all to go to school, as we neared the house, some how we ended up in Canada last night. Then I herd Esme yelling.

"Jacob and Renesmee Black! I can't believe you two ruined a room like this!" We dropped in Nessie's room.

Esme was motioning to the wrecked room and Jake and my daughter were apologizing left and right. "Come on guys you can clean after school."

I told them. They both nodded and smiled gratefully as Edward and I lead Esme out of the room. Leaving our mother at the stairs we headed to change.

Max's POV

"Angel, Gazzy, Nudge! It's time to go! Iggy, Fang and I are waiting!" Fang, Iggy and I were sitting in the living room waiting for the younger kids and Nudge.

Nudge came down. She had on a long black fitted skirt and a pink tight t-shirt with black heeled boots.

Angel came next in a long denim skirt and a light purple top with flack black boots. Gazzy was simpler.

Long sleeved Tony Hawk t- shirt jeans and vans that was all Gazzy's outfit was. "Finally, let's go." I told them. Running out front we hit the air heading to the elementary school first.

We landed in the woods next to the school and walked to the front. "Okay guys. Have a good day." I hugged them and sent them in. Once they left behind the double doors we started walking to the high school.

Fang and I walked ahead of Iggy and Nudge. I was chewing my nails as I worried about them. Even after a few days I still don't like leaving them. Fang took my hand in his.

"Really Max I worry too but you can't eat your fingers off worrying." I squeezed his hand and we walked into the high school parking lot.

We sat under one of trees outside the entrance of the school. We'd left the house about 20 minutes early, because for some reason the power went off last night and the clocks had the wrong time.

Thus it made us ten minutes earlier than normal to our school and 15 minutes early to the elementary school. .

I had my head on Fang's lap and he was stroking my hair, one of my few relaxing moments and I was enjoying it God damn it, when I herd a deep clearing throat.

My eyes popped open and Fang's head popped up. So did Nudge and Iggy. "I didn't even hear you." Iggy said flatly.

The bronze haired boy and the long haired brunet girl had approached us. "Hi, I'm Bella. I'd like to apologize for my family's rudeness. We would like to now welcome you to Black Eagle."

I stood slowly. "Um, yeah no problems here. I'm Max by the way." She smiled and turned to the boy. "This is Edward." Her voice seemed to soften when she said his name.

"Hello." He said. "Hi, like I said I'm Max and this is Nick, Jeff, and Krystal." We all shook hands. "Okay now that that's done. Please, come with us." They turned expecting us to follow.

Fang's POV

"Okay now that that's done. Please, come with us." They turned walking away and hesitantly we followed.

We reached the Volvo and Jeep. "Get in." Edward said flatly. "Why?" I finally spoke. "If you want to save the world I'd stop the evil ones first." What the hell? How did he…

Edward's POV

They were entering the parking lot when Alice had a vision and I finally read the girls mind. She was worried about the younger kids and saving the world.

"We'll need their help." I told my family. They looked at me, minus Alice. That's when I explained that I didn't know the whole story but I KNEW they could help and what Alice saw.

If it meant protecting my daughter, son-in-law (the mutt) and my love Bella, then I'd do anything.

I'd almost lost Bella four times I wasn't going through that again and neither was she.

Bella's POV

We'd gathered the new kids from school. I don't know how they could help, but I trust Edward I had to he was my husband after all.

Parking the car we all got out and headed for the inside. "Welcome." Esme chimed opening the door. "Good Morning again Mother." Kissing my cheek we giggled. "Okay everyone. Into the living room we all need to explain, a lot."

Carlisle walked into the living room motioning for us to all sit. "Why don't you all start." He motioned to Max and her family.

"Yes," Edward stated. "Why don't you all start maybe with your really names?" Max seemed shocked momentarily but then straightened herself.

Max's POV

Stared for a second. How did he know about our names? Straightening myself out I started. "Fine. I'm Max," I bent slightly resting my elbows on my knees and brought my voice from the sweet one I used at school and with Angel to the one my older flock members knew and followed.

I pointed out my family. "This is Fang Nudge and Iggy. Angel and Gazzy are at school."

They all held onto their partners as if this were story time.

In a way it was. I went on. Using a nonchalance tone in my commander voice. "So we aren't really your average humans. I mean we are human but not 100% only 98 the other 2% is avian. We don't eat bird seed or anything but we do have wings and we can fly."

The Dr.'s face said he was amazed but not shocked. I wonder why? I went on after scanning the room.

"We were raised for a lot of my life in a place we call 'The School.' In reality it was a science company called 'Itex.' After my father Jeb broke us out we moved he left us for the School three years ago.

Eventually Angel was taken and we went to save her which lead us to finding Iggy's parent's eventually and then me finding my half-brother." I stopped at the mention of Ari.

It still hurt Fang laid a hand on my thigh for comfort. Smiling at him briefly I continued. "I also found my mother and half- sister. At one point while with my mother I discovered a chip in my arm and had my mother, whose a vet, take it out. After that Fang and I had a disagreement and split up. I got captured and he came in for the save."

I shuddered as I remembered that time span without him. His hand squeezed my thigh. "During all that I founded out, through this voice I have in my head that I had to save the world. Global Warming is the number one thing on my list of course. I found this out in Antarctica and after there here we are."

I let them intake my whole story.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe this story, but then again I was a vampire and once not to long ago was hearing another "unbelievable" story.

Carlisle stood. "Your story is very unique and now you shall hear ours." Carlisle took a pause.

He turned to Esme. "I do believe that my wife would tell it better than me." With a smile Mom stood and Dad sat down.

"Thanks honey." She turned to the bird-kids. "Okay where to start…Okay that'll work." She answered her own question.

"Well back before any of YOU were born and even before the scientists' who kept you in that horrid place grandparents were alive Carlisle lived.

My husband was the son of a preacher and chased vampires. One night everything went wrong and he himself was turned." The bird-kids faces showed shock and amazement.

"Long after that night he came to America. When he was in Chicago he met the Mason family. When they were infected with the Spanish Influenza he saved their dying son, Edward." I squeezed my lover's hand.

"After he turned Edward they traveled the states. Eventually they came across my unconscious, but alive, body at the foot of a cliff. Carlisle some how felt our connection and turned me as well."

A few years later we came across Rose who was in, let's say an unhappy, engagement. She then brought a hurt Emmett to us and then Alice and Jasper came to us on their own. Lastly Bella came to us just a few years back."

Now something else or some others I should say. Renesmee and Jacob. They came to us only a few years back. Renesmee is the child of Edward and Bella. Bella married Edward a few years ago but a year or two earlier than that Bella was in high school and they fell in love and they can tell you staying together was a fight.

When Bella became pregnant it just showed how unique their love is for each other. Jacob however was Bella's best friend when she was human. Eventually Jacob's wolf DNA awakened.

Now they are all immortal and with us in our family. We are different but we are a family. Any questions?" They shook their heads.

-5 hours later-

Max's POV

"Fang!" I yelled the house was huge and not quiet but I had been up in the library reading "Pretty Woman" and hadn't been paying attention.

"Fang come on! We have to go get Angel and Gazzy! We're going to be late!" I was rushing down the stairs of the Cullen house hold when Bella appeared at the base of the stairs.

"Hey Max. Want a lift we could get you there faster in my car." I answered Reluctantly, I still didn't know if I trusted this family yet. Carlisle I trusted and Esme too for some reason but I don't know about their "kids." "Sure thanks."

"Edward." Bella spoke flatly. I still am not use to the whole vampire super hearing and speed thing so I flinched when Edward showed up.

"Yes love?" Bella turned to him. "Will you drive us Max and Fang are in a hurry they need to pick up Angel and Gazzy." He nodded.

"I'm ready Max." Fang spoke surprising me. "Good," I told him. "Edward's giving us a ride." He raised one eyebrow I raised both in return.

A horn blared, "Come on you don't want to be late!" Bella chimed as she ran out the door in a more human pace. When we got to the car Fang whistled.

"Nice Guard." How the hell did he, wait never mind he IS a guy after all. "Thanks." Bella said. "I don't completely like it but it was the only thing he would let me drive right before we got married." The two smiled at each other.

You could SEE the intensity they had for each other. The love they held and shared together was visible! We all got in the car.

Angel's POV

Gazzy and I sat on the front steps. Everyone had come and gone already and we'd even done our homework. Then again our homework was on birds and, HELLO BIRD-KIDS!

Suddenly a black car stopped in front of the school. Gazzy automatically stood in front of me. The door opened. "Max!" we squealed. Running to her then wrapping our arms around her waist.

Fang got out of the car and picked me up. "What's up with the blue highlighted hair Angel?" Max made a face and fang pulled the blue strand of hair up to show her.

"Sorry Max but it really wasn't my fault. Laura Muckle squirted blue paint in my hair and I rubbed it in." A girl, _Her name is Bella_ Max thought, came up to us.

"You all must be Gazzy and Angel." A boy came around the car. I tried to read his mind but it shout me back into myself. He looked as startled. "So you have a gift as well. You and I are alike young Angel."

He tapped on his temple before wrapping an arm around Bella's waist just like I had seen Fang do to Max then they thought we weren't looking at a mall or when we were walking.

"We are going to be at the Cullen's for a while tonight honey. We are going to ride back with Bella ok?" I nodded and we got in the car.

Alice's POV

When they got back home I just had to squeal. Angel was so CUTE!!! All I had to do now was take that blue paint out of her hair.

Then I'd dress her. Ahhhhh!!!!! I can't wait!!!

Max's POV

I was sitting in the living room playing cards with Iggy. Yeah, yeah I know playing card's with the blind kid. Not fair you say. But know this, he's WINNING.

Bella poked her head around the corner of the wall, "hey Max." I shout a glance her way before turning back to my game. "Can I talk to you upstairs?"

I nodded and threw down my cards. "Sure, Iggy was up anyway." Getting up I followed her up stairs and into a medium sized room.

There was a bed in the back corner with black iron and deep red silk comforter. "Have a seat." I sat on the bed as she shut the door. She then turned to me and sat on the desk.

"So, um, would you and Fang like to double with us tonight?" I pulled back a little. Fang and I hadn't really gotten a first date. After we came back we'd been in Tennessee and he told me how he felt late one night.

We'd been so busy getting here we hadn't even really told the flock about US yet, Iggy and Nudge knew but Gazzy and Angel didn't know. Total was with Akilia and Mom and Ella so they didn't know either.

I was still staring at her when she jumped off the desk. "So you want to or not? We were going to go see the showing of Romeo and Juliet at the dollar theater then go walking. What go you say?"

I nodded, "Sure, we'd love to." She smiled and we left the room.

Nudge's POV

"Oh, my God! Renesmee I love your wardrobe! I've never been able to have much because of always being on the run but still I never in a hundred years have THIS many outfits. Not that I wouldn't love to though."

I squealed as I looked through all of the designer clothes in Renesmee's closet. She was giggling as I went on and on and on about her clothes. Suddenly she stopped.

"Hey ladies." I herd a gruff voice come from the bed room. "Hey baby." Jacob said. I looked out the closet door.

They stood there hands clasped above their heads and her against a wall. He bent his head and tickled her neck his kiss.

Giggled she playfully squeaked, "Jake not now." I lent against the door as she giggled more. "You two are the cutest couple EVER!" Jake about turned around. They both laughed.

"What's so funny?" I tilted my head. "The fact that you think WE are the cutest couple in the house is hilarious!" Jake's laugh boomed in the room along wit Renesmee's wind chimed voice.

"Well you are!" I retorted. "Sorry Nudge but we have to go back on that. My parents are the cutest couple, to me at least." Renesmee composed herself. Jake nodded.

Rolling my eyes I raised my hands in surrender. "If you say so." I then went to go sit on the bed. I don't know why they have one, oh well unless they wanted to… want to…COULDN'T THEY DO IT ON THE COUCH?

Iggy walked in. His presence pulled me out of my trance. "Hey babe." I ran to him and hugged him tight. "Missed you too my little nutmeg." I hugged Iggy tight.

"Now you two have to be the cutest couple in this house right now." I turned around in Iggy's arms to face Renesmee. I shook my head.

"No Fang and Max have us beat. They have that whole 'we can't show everyone our true emotions but we can to each other' thing working for them."

We all laughed then Renesmee's eyes brightened. "Nudge you two wanna come with Jake and I to the mall tonight? We have our weekly date night tomorrow. ]" I nodded, "Sure."

I was so excited to go out with Iggy. We hadn't been able to go out since we were at Dr.M's and even then we had dates to the roof and stuff. We had started dating there too so it was more like the first date then a bunch of hanging out.

Eventually Max and Fang figured it out and Iggy and I had figured out about them so we are far ground. OMG I can't wait for tonight!!! I wonder what I should wear. Maybe my black jeans and Max's angel t-shirt or….

-Night-

Max's POV

We walked out of the dollar theater Bella and I on Fang and Edward's backs. Bella loved being carried and I'd twisted mine when I stepped on an empty popcorn container.

The wanted to take me home but I told them no all I needed was food. We headed into the first Chinese joint we saw. "Welcome." A petite Asian lady said as we walked into the ''Fast China Eats.''

I ordered, evidently vampires don't eat and Fang wouldn't eat unless he really needed to. Plus he'd just pick off my plate.

"So," I swallowed my noodles. "So, what is yall's story? The two of you I mean. Esme said you "fought" to be together. What did she mean?"

Bella and Edward looked at each other and clasped hands placing them on the table. Then they looked at us.

Bella's POV

Thy wanted to know our story. I didn't want to relive all that horridness again and it was hard to talk about some parts for both of us. But they were going to help us so we could at least tell them about us.

"When my family came to Forks we were the talk of the town. Forks is a small town and we were BIG news.

The year after our arrival we started schooling at the local high school. The following year Bella moved into Forks. Her father was the police chief. Police Chief Charlie Swan.

That's when my wall flower became the prized flower that school and in town. At first we were grateful to have someone take over the talk of the town. On her first day she sat at lunch with some girls from her class.

When I walked in I herd everyone's thoughts, the guys thoughts sickened me. The girls sickened me as well but for another reason.

Bella had all the guys after her and I could 'hear' what she thought about. In fact I couldn't 'hear' anything she thought.

After that she was assigned to sit next to me in biology. When she sat down I wanted her blood more then to get out of that damned school." I giggled remembering the first time we met.

"After that we eventually started talking just classroom buddies. But on Saturday afternoon Bella and some of her friends went shopping. She left her friends for a time and some guys were bugging her.'" I cut him off.

"He came in for the rescue. He then took me to dinner. After that we got closer. I eventually found out he had been watching me sleep and eventually we became 'Bella and Edward talk of the century.'

When I guessed at what he was, before we started dating he showed me what he looked like in the sun. That was our first kiss. I will never forget it." Edward picked up the story.

"One day we were playing baseball in a way only 'we' can and a nomadic clan showed up. They feed of humans and of cores Bella was human. We had to protector.

Their leader James eventually had and bit her. I had to suck the poison out I couldn't let her become what I was. James is now dead thanks to me and my family.

That day she was hospitalized I promised never to leave, but I did." His head hung I went on. Jasper attached me at my party by bloodlust.

I didn't blame him but Edward couldn't put me in any danger so he thought better them to all leave me. He thought I was safer this way. But that lead me to Jacob. I felt the connection between us only as a friend a best friend, but Jacob he LOVED me.

He eventually became a werewolf and pushed me away for the same reason as Edward. They'd both left after they'd promised not to. One day I came how after I jumped off a cliff and into the rough water.

Alice can't see the future when the wolves are around and Jacob had saved me so she didn't see my survival. She came thinking I was dead. When Edward herd I was dead he couldn't," He cut me off this time, "I couldn't live without her. I went to the Volturi trying to get killed.

I wasn't living without Bella. Some how she came to Italy with Alice's help and saved me. It was there that we found out Bella wasn't affected by any of our gifts save Jasper and Alice.

After that we came back home. Later in our senior year James' lover found us and tried once again to kill Bella in revenge for me killing James.

The wolves and my family joined forces and beat her." I twilled my ring on my finger. "After that," I started, "He asked for my hand and I gave it.

He was and is my every thing. After we graduated me got married. On our honeymoon I became pregnant with Renesmee. It was a miracle.

Vampires aren't supposed to reproduce. Evidently Males can but because the body changes during pregnancy women cannot.

Rose and Esme understood where I was coming from when I decided to have our daughter. Edward didn't want me killing myself for him or our special miracle baby.

I had been fighting from the beginning for him to just turn me into a vampire and he was going to either way, plus I could never kill something that was part of him. Never.

After that I was changed and here we are. Oh and after Nessie was born the Volturi tried to kill her but we handled them as well again."

Max's POV

How did they survive all that. I'd had a pretty damn bad life but this was crazy. "Wow. You two have been trough so much." I told them the just smiled and pecked a kiss.

"So what about you two? What's your story?" Edward and Bella each asked a question. I looked at fang and he ran his hand up my thigh and squeezed.

"Ok well we told you everything already. Only Fang and I have always had this connection. Back when we were in the cages we connected and have been best friends and he's been my right hand ever since.

The deeper feeling started when we got into a fight over in Virginia. He was dying and I kissed him. The next time we crossed the love path was when I was doped up while Mom took that chip out of my arm.

I told Fang that I loved him. At that time I had no idea that I really did LOVE Fang. Next was one of my worse memories save the ones from the School.

Fang and I were house hunting once and he kissed me, I flew away. Scared of the feelings I had.

After months of being jealous of other girls for looking at him I finally gave in, we both did." Fang lifted his eyes to the couple across from us.

"I've loved her since before I knew what this love was. When other guys saw her I wanted to deck'em but I would never in front of Max 'cause hello she'd kill me."

That's when he went silent again. "Fang and I have been a mother and father figure to Gazzy, Nudge, and my Angel. Iggy has been his best friends and my brother for ever.

We've done everything together and then when we split up we still helped each other. The day we joined back up was the day after the battle of Itex Europe.

When I Held him that day I never wanted to let go but I did and then I finally figured it out while we were coming home from Alaska.

I had to be with him. Gazzy and Angel don't know but we are together and that wont change unless we die first." I finished and we all seemed to have a silent understanding.

We had a love for the person next to us in that booth and we let them eat off our plate when ever they like.

Renesmee's POV

"This is good but your Mom's still a better cook Nessie." Jacob was finishing up his plate of lasagna at the Italian joint we decided to double at. I'd never eat anything my mom had cooked but Jake had back before I was born.

"So Ness honey what's yall's story? Besides the half vamp and werewolf thing?" Nudge said wiping her mouth finishing her dessert. They eat so much!! Though I can't say anything I'm married to the part human vacuum cleaner.

I looked at Jake and then at Nudge. Quietly Jake and I clasped hands. "Well I only know PART of the story. It starts a few years BEFORE I was BORN." Nudge kind of stared confused at me.

"Okay, maybe you'll understand better after Jake tells you." She and Iggy slowly nodded.

Jacob's POV

I put my napkin on my plate the useless piece of white cloth. Squeezing my wife's hand I began to tell them about the time pre-Nessie.

"Well, it started back about four years ago I guess. Back then I lived n the Rez near Forks.

My dad was best friends with the police chief down there and one day he was over saying how was daughter who was a year older than me, would be coming to live with him from now on. I remembered his daughter Isabella some.

I remember her not liking me calling her Isabella but just "Bella." I remembered her coming up for summers but that was it.

Well that got me thinking about how we'd all, Bella, me and my sisters, would pill into the bed of my dad's old truck and ride around.

Something seemed to click and I offered Charlie, Bella's biological father, the truck because my dad is in a wheel chair and can't drive it any more and anywhere I need to go I could walk to. Any how Bella got the truck and moved in.

One day Dad and I stopped by to see a game and I met Bella for the first time again. As soon as I saw her that day I felt something. I figured that it was because she was new in town and all. I blew it off.

That is until later. After a while I herd about her and this Cullen kid being together. I had been hanging out a little with Bella and I really, really liked her.

When I herd about Cullen I hated him. Now in my tribe we had old stories. One was of the Cold One's. Basic translation, Vampires.

One year a group of "cold one's" came and offered a treaty to my grandfather. They'd only hunt animals and never step foot on the Rez or "Wolf Turf."

You can guess who the Cold One's who offered the treaty were. The Cullen's. When ever they are in our area our wolf DNA awakens and makes us wolves and immortal.

Any way like I was saying before I got side tracked, I hated that leech. Then in Bella's senior year of high school the leech left her! I was pissed! He hurt her in a way that I'd kill him for.

Bella went into a deep depression, it was really bad. That's when we really started hanging out and became best friends.

I helped her out of her depression. Then one day she relapsed, I'd been going through the wolf change and pushed her away like he had. It broke her.

She jumped of the cliff into the rough waters. I dove in after her when Charlie called saying she wasn't home. I saved her.

But the pixies Alice saw her jump in a vision but not get saved. She and the Cullen's thought Bella dead! When Edward herd he headed for Italy to the evil vampire leads to be killed. Alice came to comfort Charlie but found Bella. Alice told Bella what Edward was planning when she found out from Blondie.

Bella and Alice ran to Italy saved him and they all came back. Now before he left the leech had saved Bella from being killed by another leech.

But that leech's girl now wanted Bella dead. The summer after Bella's senior year two big things happened to Bella.

First she got engaged to Edward, second she was almost killed but the leech lover. Now the Volturi the people Edward had gone to get killed came because of something leech who was trying to kill Bella had done in Seattle.

At the time I didn't know one of two things. One that Bella the girl I loved was engaged to a leech and two that she MUST be turned into a vampire herself. I was pissed so I ran and never came back. That is until Bella's wedding.

I was there her best friend, at her wedding to leech. Now I left before the end of the wedding because I would have killed someone if I did. The next time I saw Bella she was HUGE! I don't mean fat but PREGNAUT HUGE!

I wanted to kill the leech because he'd put her in so much pain. They had no one to talk to 'cause they'd never herd of a human being impregnated by a vampire.

But we bound he and I because we wanted Bella t back door the kid. God am I glad I didn't because that child ended up being my wife. The one I live for. The one I keep my curse for. The one I'd kill for."

Nessie cut in. "After that I know what happened. My mother was turned. Because of the birth she lost so much blood. To have ME! She almost died.

My father for I think four days never left her side. For a while after my mother was changed my Aunt Rose kept me more incase mom tried to feed off me, me being half human and all.

But mom handled it and saved me from the Volturi at the same time. You see the Volturi thought mom and dad had changed a human child into a vampire which is illegal.

But finally they let us live. Happily. After about a year I was completely grown and immortality kicked in, which is like having the worst cramps ever! Let me tell you."

I cut in, "No let me tell you! I was like she was PMSing bad!! Or PMS and a pregnant woman mixed together! Ugh!"

She swatted me. "Anyway," she continued. "After a year I was grown and falling in love with Jake. Within three months we had dated been engaged and married." I looked at her and she me.

I leant in and kissed her. "Together ever since." We said together.

Nudge's POV

They had the cutest story ever! Bella had been through so much and it all ended up great! "So Nudge what about you guys?" Nessie asked.

I looked at Iggy then back at her. "Well Iggy and I had been estranged brother and sister never really being like brother and sister but more friends.

Unlike Max and Fang who had a freaking connect since damn cage-hood we had a while to build up to this." I raised our clasped hands.

"Well to start he dated Max's sister Ella. They were so in love it was SICK! No offence honey. They still love each other that way but, Ella could never be with us all the time we move to much.

Right now we care for each other but we both understand that when THEY come it's time to say no more. It's what we both need."

Renesmee awed. "Oh my god you two are like sacrifice for true love kind of a thing!" I giggled. "You could say that."

I was going to LOVE being here!


	6. SOMEBOdy still uses the mail

Bella's POV

"Let's go Jasper! Come on Jazz!" I cheered my brother on as he came up to bat in our game of baseball. The depressed sky showed signs of tears.

Jasper winked at me. "Bells, you know I can do anything." I giggled. "Yep!" I returned playing along, "I can't wait to find out what you're going to teach me tonight." I winked back and he chuckled low.

Alice raised her arm and pitched a fast one, even for us. Jasper hit a line drive causing Alice to drop to the ground. Emmett in center ran straight catching it but it was too late, Jasper was already on first.

"Way to go Jasper! Okay guys we've to get home!" Nudge yelled as she and Iggy pulled Gazzy and a sleeping Angel towards skies.

Max stopped them and hugged them all, kissing Angel on the forehead. Fang waved his farewell and he and Max watched the rest of the group fly home.

"I hope they don't get stuck in the storm." Max whispered to Fang. Alice spoke up. "They don't. Besides you guys only live on the other side of the forest." Max smiled.

Carlisle stood, "Hey guys let's hit home too. Max and Fang come on they aren't expecting you back soon so why don't you come home with us. We can talk and hang out till you would like to leave. Of coarse if you want to get home we understand."

We all groaned and Max and Fang accepted coming home with us for an hour or so. Reluctantly we packed up and all took off, Fang and Max flying not to far behind us.

When we got home there was a manila colored square paper on the front door. When we got closer Carlisle pulled it off.

On the front was written, _Cullen, Hale, and Black_. The elegant writing was older looking less modern cursive then Edward's.

Carlisle turned it around an I gasped as the seal which held the paper closed appeared on the other side. "What is it Bella?" Max asked worried.

"Edward." I turned into him. "Not again, please I can't do this again." His arms wrapped around me pulled me closer. "Carlisle what do the Volturi want?"

Carlisle looked up from the letter. "They are coming once again. They believe that we have become TOO large and want to 'discuss' how we 'manage' it all."

Rose turned to us from where she had been facing Emmett. "In other words they want to finish us off." I picked my head up. "Yeah, because trying to kill my daughter and husband ONCE wasn't enough and neither was trying to 'convert' me!"

I pushed into the house slamming the door in all their faces, my husbands as well. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I went straight to my room and slammed that door too.

Max's POV

Bella slammed the front door and then her bedroom door. If she slammed that door so I could hear it outside then I know it hurt the Cullen's ears.

Edward looked at us. "I apologize for Bella's behavior but you must understand where she comes from with this." A devilishly pained shriek came from the house.

He turned to the house. "I must go to her." He then disappeared into the house. "Come inside and we'll explain everything." Esme opened the door and lead us inside.

Once in the grad all wooden hallway, we took off all shoes and jackets and headed for the living room.

Once in the living room we all sat around. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Okay, well, you see I started when Bella came to retrieve," I loved how he said "retrieved" not "save".

"Edward from the Volturi. He had gone WANTING to get killed. Any one who comes to the Volturi and is asks surely will die. Edward was counting on that.

The Volturi saw Edward as a thing that could help them; they denied him death and offered him a position in their force. He rejected.

He then was going to make them kill him by exposing himself. Bella came then with Alice, before he did something reckless. They were then 'asked' to stand before the King Aro Volturi.

When they did He tried to see if Bella could resist other powers and it just so happened that if they had worked she would have been dead so either way his intentions came out on top.

He then tried to have Edward join, that's when Bella found out that he had contemplated allowing Edward death. Now for the Second part.

When Renesmee was born the Volturi believed that she was a child turned by one of my family. Turning a child is illegal in the vampire world under the Volturi's rule.

They came to kill her and Bella and Edward and Jacob weren't letting that even come close to happening. It effected all of us but Bella the most. After all she is Nessie's mother and she almost died for Nessie, and she had other problems with them before.

None the less we can say that Bella feels a little more than strongly about the Volturi and their power and so called 'rule."'

After Carlisle stopped talking Bella stood against the living room door frame, Edward behind her. Blood ran from her mouth, his arms, and a slash across both their right cheeks.

Slowly she spoke trying to some what smooth out her hair and clean the blood off herself. "I…I can not.. will not allow them.. an..anywhere near my daughter. From now till the end of all this Nessie will stay with Max and the flock if that's ok with you."

Renesmee stood up to rebut her mother. "Mother! I am a grown, married woman you don't need to take these precautions." Bella stayed cool headed.

"Yes I do Renesmee. You were there the last time. You know how I more then hate them. You believe you are ready but trust me, Renesmee, I've been you once, the weak link, I know how you feel. Trust me, as I trusted your father."

Renesmee started to speak. "Bu.." Bella crossly cut her off. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! I am your MOTHER and you WILL do as I say!" With that Bella turned and walked away and Renesmee sort of shrunk into herself.

"Father I," She started. "Don't even Renesmee. You know how your mother feels about them, just listen to her." Edward then turned and followed his wife back to their room. I didn't see them again for two days.

Within those two days we had Renesmee moved in and Jake guarding her 24/7.

-Two days later-

"Good, good." Jasper watched as Fang and Edward spared. Fang was pretty good at the fighting style that Jasper was teaching.

"Okay that's enough. Fang you've done very well. You can be my right. Edward as always you are my best man, stay to my left." They nodded. I was sparing with Bella. She was pretty good.

"That's enough Bella." Jasper bluntly stopped us. I stood breathless for a moment then slowly walked over to Fang. He brushed the lose hair out of my face and I flashed him a small smile.

"Okay guys gather around I want the flock to see what it will be like to fight Jane. Bella?" I was slightly confused Carlisle had told me about Jane last night when I asked who the Volturi were as in their names and powers.

"Bella fights sly and will take advantage of her enemies' weak points as a fighter. Jane fights that way as well at least when she fights hand to hand.

It's not just her who fights in that manner but she's the most powerful of them" I nodded at Edward's explanation to the question he read from my evidently open mind.

Jasper and Bella stood opposite each other. Alice came and stood beside me. "His weakness is me, well that and his right side. He was wounded at one point before he was turned his peripheral vision is shortened." I nodded.

Jasper and Bella started fighting. She slowly walk to him as he walk to her. Bella flicked her left hand. Jasper leapt to the right and Bella went right for him. She quickly said something as he grasped her around the neck and he flinched slightly.

They went on and on. Finally Bella spun around and above him coming down at an angel to trip him from behind … on the right side. Jasper rolled knocking her over after her land.

"That's enough Bella." She stopped. Bella had almost finished him; she was sly and quiet just like I was told. I'd never want to piss her off enough to come after me, because of that I'll never 100% trust her.

Jasper's POV

I stood after fighting Bella. She fought so similar to Jane and some of the other Volturi fighters.

She was sly and is willing to use my right peripheral blindness and Alice against me. When we fought she whispered, "Alice is standing there with Max cheering for ME not YOU." I winced when she said that.

I knew it was a lie but still someone suggesting that was still hard to hear. I walked over to everyone. Okay that's enough for today.

"Good cause I'm STARVING!" Nudge spoke. I walked over to my wife clasped her hand with mine and gracefully walked her slowly inside.

Inside we neither talked or listened only stared at each other. We held each other. Stroked each other's cheeks and pecked each other kisses till the Rides left.


	7. ill have worrying with a side of lemons

**Okay people please review you're making me feel so unloved. :,( :,( boo hoo boo hoo LoL jk just please review so I can figure out cuz I feel like SOMETHING is wrong or something and I cant figure it out! UGH! Sorry my little rant. LoL (bipolar!) jk ne way heres chapter 7!!!!!**

Letter's POV

Dear Cullen Family,

Hello by the time this letter reaches you from the Italian peninsula it shall be the day before our arrival. We shall be at your door tomorrow at exactly 3 o'clock in the late afternoon. We cannot wait to see you all. Carlisle, you and the elegant Esme have the grandest of hearts. I sometimes wonder how you do it. Well is that not why we are coming to you? Oh, as I was saying. Emmett and the oh so beautiful Rosalie you are the "it" couple or the vampire world. You are both beautiful and mighty beauties. I f able your children would be the true "most beautiful people in the world." Jasper and the graceful Alice you dance around with an ease that is exciding even by a vampire standard, you've both had a very troubled or difficult lives. You'd both do great excellent in the grand ballet. Edward and Bella. We all know of your obstacles to be together. You beat the odds and ended up with a LOVELY daughter and a rather powerful bound that surpasses even Jane's powers. Jacob and Renesmee, you've been such a set back couple. I feel as if I don't even know you or your story to be together. Though I do believe Jacob's story is more of a drama than Renesmee's, that's only me. I feel so regrettable that we haven't really talked. It's rather depressing really. Any who as I stated before we shall be arriving tomorrow at precisely 3 o'clock. We cannot wait to see you all and find out how you manage such a grand clan!

Your sires,

Aro Volturi of Voltura, Italy

Bella's POV

We each took a turn to read the letter.

"They have not right." I growled. "No right to speak about me my husband nor my daughter and son-in-law. They have no right to speak as if we are mere IDOLS from a MAGAZINE!"

Edward stroked my thigh, "Calm down Bella. Giving them the power to anger you so then they have already won." I sighed. "You are right Edward, I shouldn't let me them get to me."

I stood, "Let's all get some rest. Max why don't you all head home we'll see you tomorrow." With that I kissed my daughter and Jake goodnight and headed up to my room.

Max's POV

Fang and I sat in our navy blue bedroom. The king size bed seemed even bigger since he was holding me as we sat in the center of the bed.

"So tomorrow." He started. "Tomorrow." I simply answered. "This is a new enemy, do you think we are ready?" I nodded. "Jasper has even told us that you are the best of us from the flock. My knight in all black." I shoved him a little.

"I don't know about that." He told me unconfident in himself. I turned in his arms so that I was facing him. "Well what happens if tomorrow… You come home with out me?" I bowed my head at the sad thought.

He lifted my head with my chin. "Max," He whispered. "I won't let that come true." He kissed me then. Slow at first then getting deeper and deeper and more needing. I loved this man so much and I couldn't think of leading with out him.

Gracefully Fang eased me back onto the bed. My arms lay above my head as he hovered over me his hair tickling my face. I could only smile up at him as he smiled down at me.

Placing butterfly kisses along my neck he glided his hands down my sides pulling my bikini fit underwear off as he did so leaving me in only in my night shirt (a.k.a. his big t-shirt.)

Lifting my leg I wrap it around his waist and slide off his sleep pants leaving him in only his black muscle tank top. He slide his hands behind me and rubbed the small of my back and between my wings.

Moaning I begged for more. I didn't care what we did as long as he didn't stop touching me. As I groaned deeper, louder he slammed into me.

"Oh GOD!" I jerk upwards and eased back down jerking as he moved forward and back in me. "Fang!" I yelped. He covered my cries with a rough needing kiss.

Pulling back from my lips he hovered over me as he let me roll my hips against him. "I love you." He whispered to me. "I love you." I told him back. Pulling out of me we lay there my head on his toned stomach and him rubbing between my wings.

We didn't speak, we didn't cry, we didn't have sex again. We just lay there, till we feel into a deep sleep.

Bella's POV

"God Edward what are we going to do! I swear if he even touches me I'll rip his fingers off one by one." I growled.

"Bella I've never seen you like this. You must stop, come here." He pulled me over to him. I perched upon his lap. Nibbling on my neck he tried to sooth me.

"Truly Bella calm down." He slide his hand between my thighs and messaged me. "Edward I picked the wrong day to wear a skirt." He chuckled before taking me to the silk bed.

"No you picked the right night to wear a skirt well considering all of our other clothes are torn or dirty still you didn't have much of a choice." I giggled.

I pushed him back as he slide into me. I rolled my hips against him pushing deeper and deeper. As he flipped us he pulled out and slammed into me before slowly easing in and out of me over and over and over.

I never want to stop. But when you live in this house with a handful of married teenage vampires bumps in the night shouldn't be a surprise. Still a bit of a turn off.

Before kissing me he cooed, "I love you Mrs. Cullen." I smiled and pulled back slightly, "I love you as well Mr. Cullen."

We kissed for the rest of the night not worrying about the Volturi or sex just kissing and connecting. Connecting in such a way that only we could with each other.

Rose's POV

"Emm," I whispered. "Rose," he whispered back. "Oh GOD!!" Emmett slammed his fingers into me again and again.

I rolled my hips as he wiggled his fingers in and out of me. Pulling out of me, he threw me across the room to the bed.

Emmett got between me and pulled my legs around his neck. Roughly he licked my center. I panted as he started to suck me deep. "God bite me Emmett! Bite me!"

Following orders he bite me making me scream and jerk back. Using my legs I flipped us over so that I was kneeling over him.

Turning around I bent my head down and licked his length, before taking him into my mouth. Pulling back I sucked had. "That's it baby." Emmett groaned.

Sucking and licking him I continued to pleasure him before turning around to face him. As I faced him I slide him into me quick and licked his chest.

We slowly and roughly kissed and licked each other's mouths and throats as I rode him hard and slow. As I rode and tasted him we both groaned and moaned falling deeper and deeper into each other.

Alice's POV

His hands slowly ran down my back. Softly pressing and rubbing along my spine he purred in my ear. "Perfect." I rolled my back pushing him deeper into me.

Kissing my neck he continued to pump into me. Pleasure ran through my whole body. Rolling my neck I rolled my hips with him.

Our love was different. Planned. Our love is ours and no one else can have it. What we share is unique even to our families. For the rest of the night he slowly pleasured me in everyway.

Esme's POV

My head lay on my loving husband's bare chest. "What if we lose them Carlisle?" His large hand softly stroked my brunet hair.

"We wont, I promise you Esme, I wont allow it." His comforting words did little. I was so afraid of losing one of them. They were my KIDS for the love of GOD!

I softly moaned and shrugged against him sadly. He kissed my head and rubbed my bare shoulder. "We won't lose them and I won't lose YOU." He told me. "An you shan't ever leave me." I kissed him softly before laying my head back down spacing out.

Nudge's POV

I know he doesn't love me like he does Ella but I still couldn't lose him. I passionately kissed Iggy as I woke up. "Good Morning." He smiled sweet.

"Good Night actually, are you hunger? I mean after all you did half an hour ago I would be hungry. GOD you made me hungry. Well hungrier I normally am and look…" He covered my mouth.

"I'm too tired to eat or follow your monologues Nudge." We laughed falling to sleep once again.

Nessie's POV

"JAKE!" One last thrust and he climaxed me! God I love him. "Jake." I moaned as he whispered my own name in my ear.

I rode out my climax before falling limp under him. He rolled to the side laying next to me. Nothing but silence filled our room as we lay there finder our normal heart rates once again.

An hour later I pushed up onto one elbow and looked down at him. He must have seen the worry in my eyes. "What's eating at you baby?" I lowered my eyes before lifting them again. "What if we don't come back? What if I don't come back or you or mom or dad or the Flock or our family?"

Puling me down into his arms my head tucked under his head he told me. "Oh baby nothings going to happen to any of us.

Do you honestly believe that the Doc or the Missus will allow for one of their children to die? Max and Fang are the same way.

As for you, I'd never let anyone take you from me. I'm a bullheaded 'werewolf' remember? Ask your mom she'll tell you I don't let people go.

Nessie we are all coming back and we all are coming back ALIVE." He whipped my tears as I looked up at him and kissed me lightly before we fell into a deep sleep wait for battle ahead to arrive.


	8. war and vampires

Disclaimer: don't own MR or Twilight (sadly) those honors go to james p and steph m.

Sorry it's been so long I got softball and stuff. We're 4 and 3 (4 wins – 3 loss) woohoo!!!

Fallen Ark Angel I love ya work!!!!

Max's POV

The sun was hidden behind saddened clouds and enormous mountains. The cold smacked my face in a deathly manner. Today was it. Today I could lose one, some, or all of my flock. I'd die first.

Next to the Cullen's we waited. We were ready. We would win, all thanks to Jasper. I stole a glance to him out of the corners of my eyes.

We'd all sat about on a covered ledge. Jasper was staring into Alice's topaz eyes deeply. The unspoken words of love, fear, anger, and worry covered over his face. Hers however was light and loving with no worry. Only fear, anger and love bled threw her eyes.

They had such a way of holding each other and the way he lightly ran his stone hard and cold fingers across her equally hard stone cold arms made you want to shiver.

I flicked my eyes to Rose and Emmett. They lounged laying on the cold earth propped upon their elbows twinning their fingers together rubbing small circles in each others' palms.

Carlisle and Esme sat on a boulder watching their children their eyes resting on Bella and Edward.

They'd almost lost each other so many times already. Quietly Fang sat next to me as I watched Edward softly kiss Bella then going back to the book they were reading, Wuthering Heights I believe it was called.

Fang placed his arm over my shoulders and I lent into him. In return he rubbed up and down my jacket covered arm. Before pulling my gaze to him I rest my sights on Nessie, Jake, Judge, and Iggy.

They were sitting together talking quietly I wasn't paying attention enough to hear what they were speaking of. Iggy and Jake had wrapped protective arms around their girls holding them to their chests.

I knew that if it was Ella and not Nudge hear Iggy would have his head buried in her hair as the girls talked not talking along.

Looking at Fang I saw the love and care just as everyone else held in their eyes for their lovers, girlfriends, boyfriends, husbands, wives, and children.

He kissed me closed mouth soft and sweet. Pulling away we rested our foreheads together. Then I felt a tug on my jacket. Looking up we saw Angel and Gazzy.

Smiling we moved to sit with our backs to the log we were sitting on, pulling them in between us.

Angel and Gazzy leaned into us as we sat there pushing them together between us. Fang and I shared a wary smile knowing that if either was to die today the other must keep going to lead these bird-kids of ours.

Sighing I leaned my head on my baby Angel's and kisses her sunshine hair. If she died today will I'd… no I can never and will not allow any of my family die today. I'd die for them, but they weren't allowed to die.

Suddenly Alice stood up and yelped. Smoothing taking Jasper's- who was now standing- hand and looked into his eyes then at us.

Smoothly she said, "They're here." I swallowed hard taking Fang's hand behind Angel and Gazzy and squeezing it once tightly before letting go for what could be the last time.

Was I terrified? You've no idea. Do I want this over? Yes. Would I not fight if I didn't want to? No, because this was who I was who I was raised to be and who, as long as I must have the world and breathe its air, will always be.

Bella's POV

I have such hatred for these so called "royal" vampires at I'd rather spend the next year with Jessica Stanley. For a vampire that wasn't much but for the human part of me and Jessica it was a lot.

Edward's gaze rose from me and mine followed to the skies where we saw a plane about to land.

Carlisle taking the lead we walked through the pass between the mountains and headed for the medium flat land on the level bellow.

There we watched. Watched as they exited the small plane baring their emblem and start towards us. I griped Edward's hand.

Aro was in the lead with Jane right beside him. His brothers followed right behind in one line to guard on each side.

Once reaching us Aro scanned over the Flock. Jane smirked at Max and I saw Max have to clench her jaw.

"Ah Carlisle!" Aro spoke loud. "Esme! I so do enjoy seeing you both as you know. Might I add that I love the place Alice."

Rolling her eyes quickly Alice quickly and smoothly spoke. "We don't really know who choose the place we just know that it was going to be here." Aro smiled. That's when I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Aro?" Carlisle forced Aro's attention from us to him. Smiling Aro spoke straight. "You know why we are here." Carlisle nodded. "Good." Aro's smile was sweet and evil. That's when it all began.

Max's POV

The small girl next to the man called Aro charger forward followed by the rest of the less formally dressed people I presumed were guard and warriors.

I motioned for my Flock to get read. Unfurling our wings we were are born about three feet or so in the air waiting for their attack.

Some of the warriors and guards seemed taken aback but not the royals themselves who sat back watching.

I attacked the first bastard to try. Round house kick to the head and then taking up on all the moves Jasper taught. I repeated moves strategically.

Circling then attacking again and again defeating them quickly till I turned once and saw everyone else and that stopped me.


	9. earthquaking day

CHAPTER 9:

Bella's POV

Alice and I held back to back taking on eight of these fighting degerets. Never would I let them

harm my daughter, my family, or my friends... never. I coudn't let them die and if it ment my life

so be it.

Edward's POV

Slowly I circled Aro hopeing that this time be the last. He was my number one on my personal

list of evil. He attacked first i blocked i attacked he blocked. With each touch he learned a little more i couldn't let him touch me but yet i still had to kill him. this was a battle of not only skill but mental standing.

Max's POV

When i turned at the horror which was this great battle of brains and skill i noted blood and brusies and possibly broken bones. I couldn't let any of my family die and i couldn't let one of m friends die either. This was some much death, i thought as i watched numbers of Volturi fighters fall.

Round House kicking the evil vampire one last time i grabbed his neck and squeezed till i saw blood and felt bone, he'd be out for a while. Tearing my eyes from the dead vampire i looked to Bella, she and i locked eyes and something happend between us nodding i ran to her as she tore off the head off the vampire she was fighting.

Bella's POV

Max and i claspped hands and turned so we were facing everyone. "Hey!" we called, "Hey!" we yelled again this time they all stopped some mid kick and swing. "We know what you fear...us." I shouted. "You fear the power we all have together and you should." Max spoke strait faced. We were buying our time.

"We are strong, different, many and one. We have powers that surpass others and skills that shock even us. Stop trying to defeat us because you know you cant." Max nodded as if agreeing but it was actually a signal for fang to tap Iggys hand three times.

"Now we are truely one... forever... u and a." she said it quiet and seeming to be talking to herself.

But as the "and" was said...we all took off. As we all cleared leaving the Volturi's qestioning it went off. An exlosion so massive that the the city of Black Eagle felt it.

Max's POV

I had noticed Iggy preparing something in the corner of the covering Gazzy fighting off anyone who tried to come near. I knew then what we needed to do. I didn't hwever calculat the size. That night the city of Black Eagle's weather girl reported a small earthquake that bizzarly happend.

Carlisle's POV

I couldn't believe it. After all these years of fighting and worry. They were gone we had finished off

the Volturi. We didn't... who knew that it would take avian hybrids to help us defeat the eldest clan known to the vampire world.

I KNOW IT'S KINDA SHORT BUT MY BACK STARTED TO HURT SO.... SORRY.


	10. Final kiss goodnight

Hey guys...yeah yeah i know the last chap sucked. well the thing is i was tired when i did it and i just wanted it done. this is the last chap for this book but i will be creating a sequel so look forward to that. so with that lets get started with this final chapter of Fast Flying in Black Eagle. *  
Chapter 10:  
Max's POV

Oh. My. God. Do these people ever stop talking. It's been a week since the battle and we're back in school. UGH, i don't want to be here But, Angel and Nudge are enjoying themselves and Angel even made a friend, whom i don't know if i trust yet.

Fang tapped my hand twice and i looked over at him. Smiling slightly i nodded that i wanted out of here. He nodded agreeing.

The teacher went on and on about something that i wasn't paying attention to. "Papers due next class!" He bellowed as the bell rang signaling our freedom.

Fang and I burst out of the front doors of the school being met up by Iggy and Nudge. As we headed for the car we saw the Cullen's surrounding their cars.

We headed over and just smiled, "Well... let's get out of this hello hole!" Emmett exclaimed. We all nodded getting into cars and speeding off to the elementary school.

Bella's POV

After stopping at the Elementary school to pick up the kids we went to our home. After pulling in and the all expanded their wings and took flight. Running upstairs i started my homework.

"What are you up to my Lamb." I turned to see Edward in the door way. Smiling at him i stood an started walking over to him.

"homework like i should be." He chuckled softly and picked me up. "I think you need a study break." I rolled my eyes.

"Edward i have a paper due tomorrow and so do you. how do i know this? 'Cause you're in my class!" He laughed throwing me on the bed.

"We have all the time in the world my love." I smiled, "This is true." With that his lips crashed onto mine.

I clawed at his back pulling his blue button down shirt off. Moaning as he ripped off my white long bell sleeved shirt.

His kisses trailed down my neck and chest. My fingers tangled into his wild hair. i pressed myself against him wanting more.

Hard to think only a week ago we defeated the Volturi and befriended winged humans. This was our closer we needed. This was what was going to allow us to live forever with our daughter and family. This is what i meant to be eternal.

Max's POV

After we picked up Angel and Gazzy from school we headed back to the Cullen's home. Once there we expaned our wings and flew for what seemed like forever. Th next thing i knew it was dark.

Finally I got everyone to head home. landing in our front yard i hered them through the front door after unlocking it. We all changed and stacked hand in the living room and the all headed off down their own hallways and stairs.

Fang and i now sat on the couch cuddled together my head on his shoulder. "I'll take first watch." He said. Old habits die hard. I nodded and stood to go close the curtains. Looking out i saw something in the yard. "Fang" i whispered and he came to the window and looked out. " what or who is it? one of the Cullen's?"

I shrugged and we headed for the door. when we opened the door who ever or what ever it was took off.

We ran to where it was and looked down foot or paw like prints were left. " what you do you think max? bear?" I shook my head and stared into his eyes. His black eyes slightly widened.

"But we finished them off..." He left the statement open ended. Standing and grabbing my head we headed back into the house agreeing not to alarm the flock with the discovery of the alive erasers.

hope this was better look for the sequel!!! 


End file.
